


L'incontro

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un nuovo affiliato è giunto nell'Armata Rivoluzionaria: Koala. Sabo ne è entusiasta, ma quando scopre il suo passato, non riesce a dirle la verità sul suo. Questa cosa continuerà a tormentarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'incontro

Sabo aveva sempre pensato che lo studio non facesse per lui. I suoi esami quando ancora viveva a Goa non erano mai andati bene, perché non riusciva a tenere a mente nulla di quello che leggeva sui libri, a parte ciò che riguardava la geografia e la navigazione, materie che apparentemente non avevano alcuna utilità per un futuro nobile.

Entrare nei rivoluzionari gli aveva mostrato nuove prospettive anche riguardo quel particolare settore. Dragon aveva la convinzione che la conoscenza fosse potere, per cui pretendeva dai suoi collaboratori non solo la forza fisica, ma anche un grande sapere riguardo la storia del mondo, la sua geografia, e altre varie materie che potevano essere utili.

Giacché Sabo era ancora giovane per recarsi in missione, Dragon lo aveva spronato sia ad allenarsi, sia a studiare e Sabo, per non deluderlo, vi si era buttato anima e corpo, riscoprendo un piacere anche nello studio che non credeva di avere. Sentiva di imparare cose davvero utili, cose che gli piacevano.

E così finiva sempre per esagerare, passando ore e ore nella biblioteca di Baltigo fino ad addormentarsi sul tavolo e sporcarsi il viso con l'inchiostro della sua penna. Si trovava in quelle condizioni anche quella sera, con la testa chinata e la guancia appoggiata ad un grande libro di geografia, la bocca semiaperta con la saliva che gli scendeva a bagnare le pagine, quando Ivankov decise di svegliarlo in malo modo afferrandolo per un braccio e trascinandolo giù dalla sedia, senza alcuna cura ai libri e i fogli degli appunti che si era trascinato dietro e che erano precipitati poco cerimoniosamente a terra.

«Cosa.... Cosa...?» balbettò Sabo, con la bocca ancora impastata e le palpebre semichiuse, senza davvero capire che cosa stava succedendo.

«Ti devi preparare, Dragon-boy sta arrivando» fu la risposta di Ivankov, che non smise di trascinarlo fino ad arrivare alla sua camera, dove iniziò a spogliarlo.

«E allora?» domandò Sabo, che non si era ancora svegliato del tutto e non capiva che cosa stesse succedendo di diverso dal solito. Dragon usciva spesso per le missioni e tornava a tutti gli orari ed era raro che lui interrompesse le sue attività per andarlo a ricevere.

«Su, su, che dobbiamo farti bello.»

Ivankov lo gettò senza preavviso sotto il getto freddo della doccia, che svegliò totalmente Sabo, anche se in un modo che avrebbe evitato. Decise di lasciar perdere con le domande: conosceva quello strambo tizio abbastanza per accettare le sue altrettanto strambe decisioni. Sicuramente c'era una ragione sotto.

Si lavò in fretta per evitare di congelarsi e uscì ad asciugarsi. Ivankov era sparito, ma gli aveva lasciato i vestiti puliti da indossare, quindi Sabo terminò di prepararsi e poi scese giù nella darsena, che si trovava al piano sotterraneo della base di Baltigo: le loro navi, infatti, non potevano stare all'esterno per evitare di essere viste, per cui un condotto all'interno delle montagne rocciose permetteva loro di entrate direttamente nel porto sotterraneo.

Ivankov lo aveva anticipato e stava parlando con Dragon, mentre il resto dell'equipaggio finiva di scaricare il carico della nave e di sistemarla dopo la lunga traversata. Sabo ricambiò i saluti delle persone che incontrava, fino a raggiungere i due.

«Avevi bisogno di me?» chiese a Dragon, dato che quello doveva essere l'unica spiegazione all'atteggiamento bizzarro di Ivankov, che lo guardava con un sorrisetto a metà tra l'enigmatico e il divertito.

Dragon annuì. «Sì, vieni.» Come al solito, non era di molte parole. Sabo lo seguì: era abituato a quell'atteggiamento fin troppo pragmatico.

Seduta sulla scaletta della nave, c'era seduta una ragazzina che Sabo non aveva mai visto. Sembrava un po' a disagio per via della situazione, ma quando vide Dragon avvicinarsi balzò in piedi e assunse un'espressione decisa.

Dragon mise una mano sulla spalla di Sabo, quindi allungò l'altra per indicare lei. Quando fu abbastanza vicino, poggiò la mano anche sulla sua spalla.  «Sabo, questa è Koala» gliela presentò. «Ha deciso di unirsi a noi e io ritengo che sia un valido elemento per noi.»

Koala parve imbarazzata, per cui Sabo sorrise e allungò il braccio verso di lui. «Piacere, sono Sabo.» Ricordava com'erano stati per lui i primi tempi con i rivoluzionari, con tutte quelle persone che erano più grandi e più esperte, per cui capiva benissimo come doveva sentirsi lei in quel momento e, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, la trovò immediatamente simpatica.

Koala allungò delicatamente la mano verso di lui, ma quando gliela strinse la sua presa era più decisa di quanto il suo volto esprimesse. «Piacere.»

Dragon si concesse uno dei suoi rari sorrisi. «Posso contare su di te per mostrarle la base?»

«Certamente» annuì Sabo. «Vieni con me.» Ignorò di proposito lo sguardo eloquente che Ivankov gli aveva lanciato, perché finalmente aveva capito esattamente perché l'avesse gettato sotto la doccia e reso in qualche modo presentabile.

Be', Koala era effettivamente carina, doveva dargliene conto. Aveva anche indosso un vestito arancione a gonna molto corta che era decisamente più elegante e femminile del resto delle donne presenti, che giravano con jeans e lunghi mantelli, cosa che indubbiamente aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Tuttavia, era una rivoluzionaria scelta personalmente da Dragon, per cui l'avrebbe trattata come tale. Sapeva bene cosa significasse avere un motivo be preciso per unirsi a quell'armata.

«Se hai qualche domanda, dimmi pure» le disse, mentre salivano le scale per recarsi nell'edificio principale della base.

«Una sì, a dire la verità. Da quanto sei nei rivoluzionari?»

Sabo capì che quella curiosità derivava dalla sua giovane età. La cosa era effettivamente comprensibile, dato che lui era il più giovane membro dell'armata e ciò nonostante era già tra i membri più considerati da Dragon. I motivi erano molteplici e non solo legati al tempo che aveva trascorso con loro.

«Sono tre anni» rispose allora. «Avevo dieci anni.»

«Hai un anno meno di me» commentò Koala, con un sorriso appena accennato.

«Questo vuol dire che sono ancora il più piccolo fra tutti i rivoluzionari!» esclamò Sabo, a metà tra il divertito e l'esasperato. Non che la cosa gli desse così fastidio, ma ogni tanto era difficile non sentirsi all'altezza perché ancora troppo inesperto.

«Be', sei comunque un collega più anziano, rispetto a me» lo consolò Koala gentilmente, cosa che lui apprezzò.

«Allora, lascia che mi dia da fare come tale.»

Cercò di ricordarsi quello che Iulo, il ragazzo addetto alle intercettazioni che di età era quello che si avvicinava di più a lui, gli aveva spiegato la prima volta. Erano tutte cose pratiche: i turni di pulizia, i turni della cucina, i turni per il bagno. Poi ovviamente la condusse a fare un giro della base, indicandole tutte le stanze fondamentali, dalla mensa alla biblioteca, dalle camerate alle sale di addestramento. Mentre esploravano la base le presentava anche gli altri colleghi che avevano la fortuna di incontrare, come lo stesso Iulo, Tremotino il bibliotecario, il dottor Bones, Bunny Joe e altri.

Nonostante la rigidità delle regole, che cozzavano con la stranezza delle persone che le attuavano, Koala non pareva assolutamente preoccupata. L'imbarazzo che aveva avuto inizialmente sembrava scomparsa e in quel momento pareva solo interessata a capire e imparare il più possibile, per non essere un peso. Di nuovo, a Sabo gli ricordò se stesso qualche anno fa.

«Come mai hai deciso di entrare nei rivoluzionari?» le domandò quindi, di getto. «Se ti va di dirmelo, ovviamente» aggiunse, temendo di essere stato indiscreto.

Lei lo guardò per un attimo e strinse i pugni, cosa che lo fece pentire di averglielo chiesto, ma poi, quando iniziò a parlare, la sua voce era decisa. «Sono stata una schiava. Dei Draghi Celesti» precisò. «Sono riuscita a scappare grazie a Fisher Tiger. Lui mi ha salvato. Era un grand'uomo.» Un sorriso dolce le si era aperto sul volto al ricordo, prima di irritarsi. «E invece è considerato un criminale! Non voglio più vivere in un mondo del genere.»

Sabo fissò la sua espressione decisa e un sorriso gli si aprì sul volto. Era la stessa cosa che pensava lui, lo stesso motivo per cui si era unito ai rivoluzionari, nonostante partisse da basi completamente differenti. Strinse però i pugni: lui sapeva benissimo di che cosa erano capaci i nobili e odiava pensare a ciò che potevano averle fatto.

«Tu, invece?» domandò Koala, risvegliandolo dai suoi pensieri.

«Questa me l'ha fatta un Drago Celeste.» Sabo aveva alzato la mano per sfiorarsi i bordi della cicatrice che gli deturpava il viso. «Non ho ancora capito il perché, ma ha bombardato la nave sulla quale stavo navigando. Sono vivo per miracolo.»

Koala fece un'espressione sorpresa, che poi diventò amara rassegnazione. «Sì, sono fatti così» confermò. Nessuno poteva saperlo meglio di lei.

«Non preoccuparti. Dragon-san lo cambierà, questo mondo. E non gli daremo una mano.» Sabo ne era certo.

La loro conversazione fu interrotta dall'arrivo di Anna che, quando aveva saputo che il loro nuovo acquisto era una donna, si era esaltata e aveva deciso di occuparsi della sua sistemazione. «Ho fatto!» esclamò, tutta felice. «Vuoi venire a vedere?»

«Certo.» Koala le sorrise: sembrava apprezzare qualunque persone facesse parte dei rivoluzionari e cercava di essere aperta con chiunque. «Ci rivediamo dopo?» disse a Sabo, per non lasciarlo così improvvisamente dopo che lui era stato così gentile da accompagnarla per tutta la base.

Sabo annuì, con un sorriso. Per lui non era un problema, per altro conosceva Anna da parecchio e, a parte le sue stranezze che comunque erano tipiche anche di altre persone nell'armata, era una brava persona. Era sicuro che Koala potesse trovarsi ancora di più a suo agio con lei.

Anche Ivankov li aveva raggiunti e aveva praticamente artigliato Sabo per le spalle. «Allora, è carina, eh?» non perse tempo a chiedergli, non appena le due ragazze furono sparite oltre il corridoio dei dormitori maschili.

Ma Sabo aveva altro in mente, che rispondere alle sue provocazioni, per quanto divertite fossero. Sì, Koala era molto carina, benché non fosse quello il motivo per cui si sentiva in colpa nei suoi confronti. No, la sensazione che provava dipendeva unicamente dal fatto di averle mentito. Non che la sua fosse stata proprio una bugia-bugia, più che altro era un'omissione della verità, ma per quanto lo riguardava non faceva molta differenze.

Quando aveva sentito che era stata una schiava, il disgusto che provava per essere di sangue nobile era tornato prepotentemente ad attanagliarlo e non aveva avuto il coraggio di spiegarle perfettamente che era proprio quella la ragione per cui si era unito ai rivoluzionari. Certo, Sabo sapeva perfettamente di non essere come loro, era scappato da Goa proprio per non rischiare di diventarlo, ma ciò nonostante la vergogna che provava per le azioni che loro avevano e continuavano a commettere non l'abbandonava mai.

A differenza di Ace, che andava in giro a chiedere a chiunque cosa pensassero di lui e di suo padre, giusto per decidere immediatamente a chi dare la sua fiducia, Sabo cercava di tenere le sue origini ben nascoste, lo aveva sempre fatto. Non perché pensasse che l'avrebbero abbandonato, dato che sapeva che persone come Ace e Rufy lo conoscessero abbastanza da giudicarlo unicamente per le sue azioni, ma proprio perché si vergognava anche solo ad ammettere di avere dei punti di contatto con persone del genere.

Fra il senso di vergogna e l'essere un bugiardo, preferiva di gran lunga la seconda opzione, benché fossero tremende entrambe.

 

***

 

Sabo stava correndo nel corridoio per portare un pacco di documenti che erano appena arrivati a Dragon, quando vide la porta di una delle sale allenamenti semichiusa, con il filo di luce che usciva dal corridoio e rumori che provenivano dall'interno. Era una cosa curiosa, perché in media solo lui la occupava a orari così strani, per cui vi si affacciò.

Hack stava allenando Koala. Quando lei aveva espresso il desiderio di imparare il karate degli uomini pesce, Dragon non aveva messo in dubbio nemmeno per un istante che ce la potesse fare e l'aveva immediatamente affidata ad Hack per gli insegnamenti, il quale, sebbene si fosse dimostrato scettico inizialmente, ora non faceva altro che parlare bene della sua allieva.

E il motivo era ben chiaro vedendoli allenarsi dal vivo. Sabo rimase in piedi sulla soglia, ammirato dall'energia che Koala ci metteva nei suoi colpi. Aveva indosso il kimono da karateca e il sudore gli scendeva dalla fronte e dalle tempie, bagnandole il viso e i corti capelli arancioni, ma appariva più bella che mai. Hack le parava ogni colpo, ma pareva faticare e impegnarsi tanto o non più di lei.

Quando fecero una pausa, si accorsero della sua presenza e si voltarono a salutarlo, ansimando per lo sforzo. Hack si chinò a prendere una borraccia e ne passò un'altra a Koala, la quale gettò metà del contenuto in testa senza troppe cerimonie, prima di berne l'altra metà.

«Come sta andando?» domandò allora Sabo, entrando nella palestra, dato che non sembrava fossero infastiditi dalla sua presenza.

«Molto bene!» esclamò Hack con orgoglio. «Ancora un po' e questa diventa più forte di me, te lo dico io.»

«Ah, non lo so.» Koala sorrise e si fissò il palmo, arrossato dai numerosi esercizi. «Sono ancora inesperta.»

«Ti va di provare a farle da sparring partner?» gli propose Hack. Sabo era stato addestrato da Dragon in persona, cosa che l'aveva subito messo nel novero dei favoriti, ma tutti avevano dovuto ammettere che il motivo di fondo era il suo talento e la sua forza, superiore a quella dei normali ragazzi della sua età.

«Perché no?» rispose Sabo, nonostante sapesse di avere dei documenti da consegnare. Da bambino si allenava sempre con i suoi fratelli, per cui trovava interessate l'idea di ricreare la stessa atmosfera con Koala. Lei parve della stessa opinione, perché gettò via la borraccia e si mise in posizione.

Allora Sabo poggiò a terra il pacco di fogli che stava trasportando e si sistemò meglio al centro della stanza. Per qualche attimo i due ragazzi si studiarono, poi fu Koala a fare la prima mossa, aggredendolo frontalmente e cercando di colpirlo con un pugno, che Sabo schivò agilmente. Doveva però ammettere che Hack aveva ragione: lei aveva grande agilità a e forza, nonostante l'aspetto delicato, e nonostante il poco tempo che aveva avuto per allenarsi.

Sabo si abbassò un istante e poi fece una capriola all'indietro per allontanarsi da lei in modo che non potesse continuare a trattenerlo con la sua rapida raffica di pugni, quindi cercò di colpirla con un calcio, ma Koala aveva già alzato il suo braccio e, tenendo l'avambraccio in perpendicolare, rigido come un pezzo di marmo, lo parò. Un attimo dopo, lo aveva colpito in pieno petto con il palmo dell'altra mano completamente aperto, facendolo cadere e rotolare per alcuni metri. Anche il suo istinto sembrava perfetto per un combattimento.

«Che ti avevo detto?» commentò Hack, orgoglioso.

«E io dico che avevi ragione» borbottò Sabo, che al contrario non sembrava altrettanto entusiasta. Non che non fosse felice dei progressi di Koala, anzi, era molto felice per lei, ma aveva anche un certo orgoglio e una certa competitività che lo portavano a cercare sempre di primeggiare, anche in un allenamento fittizzio.

Forse fu proprio per quel motivo che, la sera stessa, dopo aver finalmente consegnato i documenti a Dragon e aver terminato gli altri compiti che gli erano stati assegnati, tornò nella sala allenamenti per fare qualche esercizio extra. Gli ingegneri avevano costruito una macchina che sparava dei piatti di ceramica, utilizzata sia dai cecchini per affinare la mira, che dai combattenti normali per esercitarsi. Per Sabo era sempre un modo per allenare i suoi riflessi e il suo Haki: quando aveva imparato l'armatura, riusciva a distruggere i piatti senza alcuno sforzo muscolare.

«Ah, guarda che bugiardo!» La voce di Koala da dietro lo distrasse, soprattutto perché aveva ancora il groppo alla gola nel sapere di non averle ancora detto la verità, cosa che avvantaggiò i piatti che gli si infransero addosso facendolo cadere all'indietro. Koala scoppiò a ridere.

«Molto divertente!» protestò lui, balzando in piedi, mentre gli faceva la gentilezza di spegnere il macchinario.

Lei continuava ad avere un sorriso divertito a fissare il suo broncio. «Ci sei andato piano con me, oggi, vero?» gli domandò poi, polemica.

Sabo tirò un sospiro di sollievo: non stava parlando della sua famiglia ma dell'allenamento di qualche ora prima. Annuì e stavolta fu lui ad avere un sorriso soddisfatto. «Volevo solo vedere di cosa eri capace» spiegò poi. Sapeva di essere forte, ma sapeva anche quanto lei si stava impegnando per imparare e non voleva demoralizzarla subito.

«E io invece voglio vedere di cosa sei capace _tu_ » ribatté Koala, un'espressione decisa sul viso. «Mostramelo.»

«Va bene, ma non qui» rispose Sabo. «Non voglio distruggere tutto.» Aveva capito dal suo tono che aveva sbagliato a sottovalutarla, proprio perché per lei era importante diventare forte per poter combattere con i rivoluzionari. Nemmeno a lui sarebbe piaciuto, per cui si era deciso a mostrarle davvero il massimo delle sue potenzialità.

Uscirono dall'edificio della base e si incamminarono nel deserto di Baltigo, freddo e buio. Fortunatamente la luna piena illuminava a sufficienza il sentiero che Sabo stava percorrendo. Si fermò quando trovò una roccia di dimensioni sufficienti per quello che voleva fare. Koala rimase distante, ad osservarlo mentre la picchiettava appena con le dita per individuare il "cuore", quindi Sabo riempì le sue mani di Haki e le infilò nella roccia. Un istante dopo, questa si spezzò in diversi pezzi di piccole dimensioni che si sparsero attorno.

«Wow...» esalò Koala. La facilità con cui aveva distrutto quel masso era incredibile. Lei si guardò intorno alla ricerca di un altro delle stesse dimensioni e tentò di colpirlo con una delle sue mosse di karate, con il palmo ben aperto. Sentì la roccia cedere sotto la sua presa e dividersi a metà, ma senza procurare la stessa distruzione di Sabo.

Lui fischiò comunque ammirato. «Devo mettermi ad allenarmi seriamente, o finirai per superarmi.»

«Lo spero proprio!» replicò lei, con un gran sorriso. Apprezzava da sempre che lui nutrisse questa fiducia in lei.

«Io no» scherzò Sabo. La guardò e pensò che, forse, avrebbe potuto finalmente dirle la verità e liberarsi da quella sensazione opprimente che lo attanagliava. Anche perché, più andava avanti, più era costretto a dire bugie per evitare di scoprire il suo segreto.

«Oh, mi si è rotto il vestito.» Koala ruppe l'atmosfera guardandosi la manica del suo abito arancione, che ora era contraddistinta da un grosso strappo nella stoffa. «Questo tipo non è adatto al combattimento...»

«Però ti sta bene» commentò Sabo, sincero, e poi se ne pentì un istante dopo. Ringraziò il buio che gli nascondeva il rossore sul viso.

«Grazie.» Lei sorrise. «Voglio mettermi abiti che mi piacciono. Non voglio più che ci sia qualcuno a dirmi quello che devo o non devo fare.» Sabo sentì una freccia attraversargli il petto: il momento era passato e di certo adesso non poteva più dirgli che le aveva mentito. «Però voglio essere comoda durante un combattimento...»

«Sono certo che i nostri sarti sapranno prepararti un vestito apposta» disse immediatamente Sabo, per cercare di scacciare il fantasma del suo passato da schiava. «Anche i miei li hanno preparati loro. Proviamo a chiederglielo.» E riprese il sentiero per tornare alla base senza nemmeno voltarsi indietro. Doveva distrarsi e non pensare alla bugia che le aveva detto.

 

***

Si svegliò di soprassalto da uno dei suoi soliti pisolini sui libri che stava studiando, perché avvertì chiaramente qualcosa che veniva estratto da sotto la sua testa. Allora balzò in piedi e allungò la mano per fermarlo, in maniera automatica, ma Koala era stata più rapida di lui ed era riuscita ad impossessarsi del foglio, che ora stava ammirando divertita.

«Questa sarei io?» gli domandò, mostrandoglielo. Raffigurava una persona stilizzata che pareva indossare un kimono bianco.

«Non avresti dovuto vederlo» protestò Sabo, in imbarazzo. Aveva l'abitudine di fare schizzi mentre rifletteva sulle cose che studiava, ma non era mai stato un bravo disegnatore.

«Dai, è carino» cercò di tirargli su l'umore Koala. «Adesso capisco perché Dragon-san tiene quella specie di caricatura della sua faccia nel suo ufficio.»

«Scherzi, vero?»

«Affatto, l'ho visto coi miei occhi. È appeso alla parete dietro la sua scrivania.»

Sabo avvampò: nemmeno Dragon avrebbe dovuto vedere quella roba che disegnava solamente per se stesso! Eppure, una certa parte di lui provò del calore improvviso: se fosse stato suo padre, il disegno che aveva fatto sarebbe stato distrutto. Invece il capo dei rivoluzionari, uno dei criminali più temuti al mondo, aveva appeso quel disegno nel suo studio, solo perché gliel'aveva disegnato lui. Dopotutto, aveva solo senso. Dragon era stato, per Sabo, un padre migliore di quello vero.

Tuttavia, questo non significava che non se ne vergognasse, per cui cercò di cambiare argomento. L'intera discussione l'aveva svegliato abbastanza da fargli notare che Koala aveva cambiato abbigliamento. Be', era sempre un vestito con la minigonna cortissima e di colore arancione, lo stesso della pelle di Fisher Tiger, e lei era sempre carinissima, ma c'era anche qualcosa di diverso.

«Stai molto bene» gli disse. «Ha qualche somiglianza con il mio o sbaglio?» Il cappello con i googles era già un indizio abbastanza forte, ma c'era anche la forma della gonna, che ricordava la sua cravatta bianca, e le due sottili cinture che portava alla vita.

Koala abbassò lo sguardo e annuì. «Mi piace il tuo stile» ammise.

Ora, Sabo non avrebbe avuto problemi. Lei era carinissima e lui l'ammirava molto, perciò era quasi un onore che avesse deciso di ispirarsi a lui. L'unico problema era che la tua tipologia di abito attuale prendeva ispirazione da quelli che indossava da bambino. E quelli che indossava da bambino, benché sporchi e usurati, erano gli stessi dei nobili. Non sapeva nemmeno dire lui esattamente perché li aveva tenuti. Forse perché erano l'unica cosa che gli piacevano di quella vita, oppure erano un eterno ricordo del posto da cui proveniva e della vergogna di cui non si sarebbe mai liberato.

«Ti ho detto una bugia» disse, in fretta.

«Che cosa?» Koala lo guardò perplessa.

«È vero che un Drago Celeste mi ha sparato, ma non è stato quello il motivo principale per cui sono diventato un rivoluzionario» spiegò allora Sabo. «Io ho origini nobili. Be', non nobili come i Draghi Celesti, ma comunque...»

Koala fece un piccolo sorriso e annuì. «Lo sapevo già.»

«Che?» Sabo spalancò gli occhi.

«Me l'ha detto Iva-chan. Be', lui pensava lo sapessi.»

Sabo si sedette sulla sedia e guardo verso la pila di libri che stava studiando. «Perché non me l'hai mai detto?»

«Aspettavo fossi tu a sentirti pronto.» Koala incrociò le braccia sul petto, indicando che ora che aveva tirato fuori l'argomento, però, non gli restava che spiegare tutto per bene. Almeno a lei l'aveva detto volontariamente, i suoi fratelli avevano dovuto quasi menarlo per riuscire a tirarglielo fuori.

«Mi dispiace non averlo fatto prima» disse lui, con un sospiro. «È solo che... Me ne vergogno tanto.» Ogni volta gli veniva da ripensare a ciò che era successo al Grey Terminal e la nausea lo assaliva, tremenda e inevitabile. «Ho visto cosa sono capaci di fare e non riesco a credere di essere uno di loro.»

«Ma tu non sei come loro» intervenne immediatamente Koala.

«Lo spero proprio!» Sabo si lasciò sfuggire un risolino, che servì ad alleggerire l'atmosfera. «Però non riesco a non sentirmi responsabile di quello che combinano, anche se non è colpa mia.»

«Ecco perché sei qui» terminò Koala per lui.

«Già. Mi dispiace non avertelo detto prima.» Adesso che aveva confessato tutto ad alta voce, si sentiva meglio. Odiava l'idea di averle detto una bugia ancora più di quanto odiasse il suo sangue, perché Koala era una sua amica e una sua compagna e voleva che si fidasse di lui.

«E va bene, ti perdono» disse lei, sospirando, ma il tono era divertito. «A una condizione. Posso tenerlo?» E indicò il foglio con il suo scarabocchio, che aveva continuato a stringere fra le mani per tutto quel tempo.

«Ma è orribile!»

«Lo so» confermò Koala, causandogli un broncio perché lui sperava, almeno, che lei tentasse di rassicurarlo sulle sue doti di disegnatore. «Però lo voglio lo stesso.»

Sabo alzò le spalle. «Come vuoi.»

Koala tornò ad osservare quel disegno con un sorriso stampato sul volto. Era davvero brutto e non le assomigliava per nulla, ma per lei era importante. «Non ho mai avuto degli amici» disse, quasi a se stessa. Era stata fatta schiava quando era troppo giovane e poi, dopo la morte di Fisher Tiger, il suo unico obiettivo era stato combattere, per cui non ne aveva avuto né il tempo né la possibilità. «Certo, ci sono i pirati del sole, ma persone della mia età mai. Anche se tu hai un anno meno di me» precisò, divertita.

Sabo le scoccò un'occhiata seccata: continuava a irritarlo il fatto di essere sempre il più piccolo in quell'armata, anche se significava essere spesso coccolato. Però aveva capito perfettamente quello che Koala intendeva dire: la prima volta che si erano incontrati aveva provato un'istantanea simpatia per lei, per quello che aveva passato e per quello che voleva fare della sua vita. Lui era stato più fortunato, aveva avuto prima Ace e poi Rufy con sé, nonostante l'orrore della sua famiglia, mentre lei non aveva avuto nessuno, se non per pochissimo tempo.

Essere considerato il suo primo amico era un onore e un privilegio, per Sabo, che si ripromise di non dirle bugie, mai più. D'altronde, lui la considerava una carissima amica, oltre a stimarla come persona, per questo aveva sofferto tanto prima di confessargli la verità.

Le sorrise.

«Anche io sono contento di averti incontrata.»

**Author's Note:**

> La storia dei disegni (orribili) di Sabo prende idea da una dou che ho letto.  
> Partecipa anche a due challenge sull'EFP


End file.
